All I want for Christmas is you
by Impossible to reach
Summary: Don t you just love Christmas? Especially Christmas romances/comedy/friendship/family drabbles? A series of drabbles for the 25 day challenge of the NGF, please read and review!
1. I never

I own nothing.

**_Prompts: gingerbread (possibility; linger; tree)_**

**_Pairing/character: JamesII_**

* * *

><p>I looked at the Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. Yes, in the middle of the living room! I thought of putting it in the left corner, where it would stay good, and kind of hidden. But no… "What a lack of originality!" said Nelly, making those puppy eyes and pouting, the way she does so good. So I put it where she wanted it.<p>

Lily did warn me how Nelly liked things differently, because Nelly was different herself, special. With a single look of those blue bright eyes, she could make a man go mad. That´s what had happen to me. One day, Lily is bringing her Auror mentor for dinner, and the next I´m kneeling in front of that same Auror mentor, who I thought would be some old, cranky woman, asking her to marry me.

I never thought I would be making gingerbread cookies in a Sunday morning, just because they were her favorites. The truth is…I never thought I could be this happy and that every time I see her smile I never want her to stop doing it, every time I see her cry, I want to make it better somehow. I never gave anyone the possibility to enter my life, my heart, not truly. But this time it´s different, I´m in love.

I looked one more time to the Christmas tree. I smiled; I guess it does look good in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	2. Kissing

**Thank you so much for reviewing :)**

December 2nd

_Prompts: Chimney smoke (Tremble, quest, lucid)_

_Pairing/Character: RoxanneScorpius_

* * *

><p>"What´s wrong Weasley? You inebriated by my presence?" Do you believe this were the first words he said to me? How could I, Roxanne Weasley, had fallen in love with such enormous git?<p>

No one knows. Not my father, nor anyone from my family, hell, not even me. Back then, every time he passed by I me, I almost had to slap myself to keep me lucid and out of the dream world. He never seemed to notice me until the day he said those words to me, his grey eyes boring into my soul, making me feel naked, and a smiled, not cold, and not a smirk, just completely blank in his lips. Witch was saying something, because Scorpius Malfoy, never smiled like this. Obviously I didn´t knew that, I only knew that every time he smiled, didn´t matter how, my all body trembled.

We somehow ended up friends, although he was still a Malfoy and a git, and I was a Weasley and…well… just me. I endure all of his childish jokes and idiotic pranks, even help perform some (my father_ is_ George Weasley).

One day, a day that I will never forget, we were next to Hagrid´s cabin, lying in the cold, but fluffy, freshly cut grass, watching the grey chimney smoke rising up the, already grey, clouds, listening to birds singing happily on the twilight of a the last school day before Christmas holydays.

"Roxy, did I ever told you I love you?" I heard his voice.

"W-what?" I got up has fast as I could to find my lips in his.

So…I guess he wasn´t that much of a git, he does has some good qualities, like, let´s say, kissing. Yeah, kissing is definitely a very good one…

* * *

><p>Review please ;)<p> 


	3. Brother

_Day Three—December 3__rd_

_Prompts: icicles (eternal, midnight, spin)_

_Pairing/character: Molly/Teddy_

"Don´t try to peek Molly, and don´t forget. I need your sincere opinion." Teddy had his hands in my eyes; he said he needed a girl opinion about something.

"Ok, we´re here." He took his hands.

We we´re in a opening of a small cave, the ceiling was mostly constituted by dripping icicles and irregular pieces of ices, the light of the midnight moon, made the ice glow, like eternal pieces of diamond. It was the most amazing thing ever. I could hear the ocean somewhere close to us and I could smell…well…ice. I wished I could stay here forever.

"Victoire is going to love this." I said. Every girl in the world would love to be proposed in such amazing place.

"You really think so?" His blue hair also looked like ice.

"Yeah. When are you going to do it?"

"I don´t know, I was thinking of Christmas day." The smiled on his face suggested pure happiness.

"It´s perfect." I said, I wished one day a guy would love me as much Teddy loved Victoire.

"Thanks for helping me Molly; you truly are one of my favorite adopted cousins."

He spin me around and hugged be, I remember I once had been in love with Teddy,or so I thought, but now I know the real way I cared for him. He´s the brother I never had.


	4. Mistletoe

_Day Four—December 4th_

_Prompts: Mistletoe (sky, crimson, daft)_

_Pairing/character: Lysander/Victoire_

"I love you! And I want to be with you until the sky turns crimson and the grass turns…"

"Lysander stop! Are daft? That was awful!" Victoire said to another of my very pathetic attempt to finally figure out what to say to Lucy.

Victoire had somehow figured out that I liked Lucy, and made me, her protégé or whatever, and said that I needed to man-up, and tell Lucy I like her. The thing is, I don´t know how to do that, I´ve tried a million different ways, but Victoire always says they´re awful.

"I don´t know what to say anymore!" I said angrily.

"It as to be something heart felted, and that would warm a girl inside, but it can´t be too much!" She said, for moments I thought she was going to hit me.

"I give up! It´s not like I´m going to have a perfect opportunity, because there isn´t a perfe…"

"That´s it Lysander!" She looked at me, completely happy.

"Ah…what?"

"The perfect opportunity does exist! It´s Christmas time, so in Christmas we have…?" She waited for me to finished, but I had no idea what´s she was talking about.

"Mistletoe!" She finally ended herself.

Mistletoe? How couldn´t I´ve thought of that?

"But…what would I say?"

"Nothing! Meet her underneath a mistletoe, and just kiss her! Believe me, she´ll get the message that no words can express."

"But what if she does feel the way I feel? And how am I going to meet her underneath a mistletoe?"

"Believe, she´ll feel…and I´ll handle the mistletoe, don't worry. Oh…My little Sander is growing up!" She ruffled my hair with a smiled and left me completely dumfounded and, apparently, a task.

To kiss Lucy underneath the mistletoe.


	5. Forgive and Forget

_Day Five—December 5th_

_Prompts: Carols (grass, forgive, doomed)_

_Pairing/character: Lily II_

Walking down the village and watching people put their Christmas decorations without magic, is weird. Poor mugles…They have to do so much work.

There were some people singing Christmas carols, door to door, for what I could tell. The sun was out by now and only some lights were on, making the grass turn two shades of green.

"I thought you weren´t coming." Edgar said when he saw me approaching the bench he was sitting on.

"I had to come." I sat next to him.

His brown eyes scanned me, trying to figure out what decision had I made, and maybe also thinking about me coming, if it was a good or a bad sign, I looked over the village.

"Do you decided what to do?" He asked.

His black hair was messy but short. I remembered that I always loved his hair, it was perfect on him.

"Yes." I said, still not looking at him.

We stayed silence for a while, the Christmas carol people were still singing door to door, they seemed doomed to do that for the all night apparently.

"So? Please Lily talk to me." He begged. I finally looked at him.

"I guess, in love sometimes you just have to…forgive and forget."

Like I was expecting, he got the message, he smiled thankfully, leaned down and placed a kiss in my lips.

"I love you Lily, and I will never hurt you again, I promise."

Those words seemed the most honest truth, I kissed back.


	6. Stalking

_**Thank you for reviewing :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day Six- December 6th<strong>_

_main prompt:__snow_

_pairing/character:__lucyteddy_

_additional prompts:__minute, threshold, aching_

* * *

><p>"Will you stop following me around?" Lucy said.<p>

I was hiding, or well trying, behind the kitchen door. I open it slowly to see Lucy next to the threshold.

"I say, I don´t know what you´re talking about…" I said while, one more time, trying to look disinterested and confuse.

Last night Victoire had came up with another weird plan to join Lucy and Lysander, all I had to do was follow Lucy, see the places she goes more times and put mistletoe in all of them, _just _that, were Victoire words. Unbelievable, now I had to follow Lucy like a creepy shadow, all minutes of the day.

"Yeah right, them what are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be at work?"

Yes I should, but I have a crazy girlfriend, so I´m here following you instead!

"No, Uncle Harry gave me the day off." I said that instead, because I don´t want Victoire to kill me.

"Hmm…ok so why don´t you go outside enjoy the snow or whatever and leave me alone? My head is aching with a huge headache so don´t bother me."

She walked away angrily, this is going to be a long day, a _very _long day.

I put some mistletoe in the kitchen door and went quietly after her.


	7. Fun

_Thank you all of you that reviewed, especially to Middy and Lovisa, who reviewed all my chapters so far :) _

* * *

><p>Day Seven - December 7th<p>

_main prompt:_ ornaments

_pairing/character:_MollyLorcan

_additional prompts:_queen, eyelashes, ode

* * *

><p>I watched as Teddy followed around Lucy all day; she was getting really pissed because she has no idea why he´s doing it, and she probably thinks he´s just mocking her. Lucy sometimes is the Queen of Ignorants, like it isn´t obvious that Victoire and Teddy are trying to set her up with Lysander, who by the way is totally in love with her.<p>

"So, she still hasn´t figure it out?" A voice said next to me, it was Lorcan.

"Hey you. What are you doing here? No she hasn´t." I said, he was next to the kitchen door, right behind me.

"My mom said something about talking with Mrs. Weasley, and decided to drag me with her. Lysander was lucky because Victoire _needed_ him." I laughed; he said the last part with fake French accent.

"Have you finished putting up your ornaments?" He asked…wait what?

"Escuse me?" I asked

"Christmas decorations, what did you taught I was …?

"Never mind, hmm…yeah you?" I felt my face blushed,

Who uses the word ornaments anyway? I have to stop being so dirty minded…

"Yeah. Have you…Oh…" He stopped talking, he was looking up.

I looked too, oh… mistletoe.

We looked at each other at the same time.

"So..." He didn´t say anything else.

Come one Molly you can do this you´re not Lucy; I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

" I got go." I turned around to leave, that´s when I felt him grab my arm and spin me around, and then we were kissing.

"Molly?" He said when we broke apart.

"Hmm?" I murmured against his lips.

"Do you think we should help them?" I smiled; he was talking about Teddy and Victoire helping Lucy and Lysander, so like Lorcan, in a situation like this doing questions like that; I´ve learned to think that's a good sign.

"Hmm…no, it´s more fun watching Teddy stalking Lucy."

He laughed "I guess it is." And we kissed again.


	8. Just me

_This longer then usual but it is also my favorite so far, I hope you like it too :)_

* * *

><p><em>Day Eight - December 8th<em>

_main prompt:__north pole_

_pairing/character:__rose_

_additional prompts:__trepidation, vague, catch fire_

* * *

><p>Sometimes I just want to disappear. Somewhere far, maybe the North Pole. Away from my family and their perfect lives. I mean, it´s not like I don´t love them, because I do. It´s just…my parents, my uncles, and now my cousins, have the love of their lives, they met them in Hogwarts or they were family friends. They´re all happy, they´re doing the things they like, Lily is starting her Auror career, Roxy her healer career, and so on.<p>

Then there´s me; I still don´t know what to do, work on the ministry maybe? I don´t have a boyfriend, nothing…I´m lost. I feel like I´m the black sheep of the family.

I looked at the fireplace, the red color was matching my hair, the wood was burning slowly, making me want to catch the fire with my bare hands and watch it burn closely. I felt a tear running down my face, why was this happening? I clean it with my hand and got up, I can´t be here. I picked up my black coat and my blue scarf and left the house, my parents would be coming soon so I left them a note.

I walked a while, watching the Christmas lights change color, different houses with different decorations, children making snowmen's, laughing and running. I was in the "witch part" of Godric´s Hallow, so sometimes snow would move on its own, by some children accidental magic.

"Hello." I turned around to see a man, not just any man, he screamed handsome and sexy, with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a breathtaking smile.

I only notice now I had stopped walking. "Hello." I answered.

"Are you ok?" He asked me with a sweet smile that showed his white teeth.

"Yes. I´m…fine, why?" I said trying not to stare, a very hard task, because he was right in front of me, looking stunning.

"You look a little sad. So it must me something very bad, because…you know, it´s Christmas." He still had that smile, which was making it hard for me to think. "I´m David, by the way."

"Hmm…I´m Rose. And I guess even in Christmas people can be…sad." I was being as vague as I could, how did I know this man wasn´t a pervert?

"Do you want to go for a walk then? To see if I can make you enter the Christmas spirit. I´m not a pervert I promise." He said like he read my mind.

What did I have to lose? "Ok, but if you´re lying to me about the pervert thing I´ll hex you." I said smiling.

He laughed. "Deal."

Maybe this Christmas wouldn´t be so bad.

* * *

><p><em>Please review ;)<em>


	9. Ignorance

_Day Nine - December 9th_

_main prompt:__snowman_

_pairing/character:__AlbusScorpius_

_additional prompts:__dragon, struggle, beam_

* * *

><p>"You should get to know him Al. Please… for me." Roxanne didn't get tired of saying this to me, so I had to say yes eventually, so today I´ll be going on a one on one "date" with her…<em>boyfriend<em> Scorpius Malfoy. Just perfect…What I do for family…

I saw a platinum blond man next to a tree, near the kids park, he had his hands in his pockets, and he seemed very interested in watching some kids doing a snowman, I had to struggle to not start laughing, nice one Malfoy, you definitely don´t look like a pedo…

I went next to him.

"What d you think you´re doing?" I asked

He shifted his eyes from the kids, just to see who was talking to him them he turned to them again.

"Trying to figure out what they´re doing."

Maybe he wasn´t looking at the kids at all, I looked around but I didn´t saw anyone else, what heck?

"Who?" I asked, he looked at me like I was stupid.

"The kids obviously!" He said angrily

I was perplexed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No!" He really wasn´t. Dear Merlin…

"That´s a snowman!" I said, he looked at me perplexed like I just shoot beam lights from my mouth.

"A what?"

"A snowman, I guess it´s like a mugle thing, well it was, now everyone does it…oh wait not everyone for what I can see…" He blushed a bit.

"Fine, I don´t care, do you want to go get some coffee and get this over with?"

"Sure, but you better don´t come on me." He snorted.

"Yeah right…"

Who knew Malfoy didn´t know what a snowman was? I´m going to have fun with this piece of information, oh yes I am…


	10. The letter

**_Proudly Beta by Lowi (Lovisa) Thank you :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Ten - December 10th<em>**

**_main prompt:__bells_**

**_pairing/character:__Hugo/OC_**

**_additional prompts:__vivacious, cursed, morning_**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_the reason to why I´m writing this is because I woke up one morning and my mom told me I should do some reflection about my life and so I did, and I figured something out. My life sucks right now. So I´m writing this letter because I need help; and who is better to help me than you?_

_So I always knew what I wanted to do with my life; get a job, get married and get a lot of ginger babies. Simple and easy._

_But...it´s not working the way I expected. First of all, Melissa, my girlfriend, is mad at me and wants to_  
><em>give me "some time." What does that even mean anyway?<em>

_Then we have the work part. I almost haven't had time to sleep or eat, and if I´m not careful I´ll be fired... I always knew that being a healer would be hard but...I don´t know, I just thought I would manage somehow..._

_Well, I don't. What should I do, Santa? I´m lost right now, if my job has no salvation, then please help me with Melissa. I love her, a lot. I want to stand in a church listening to the bells while waiting for her in her white dress, I want my ginger babies to be from her... Please tell me, am I cursed or just stupid for letting her go? She´s so perfect, smart, funny, vivacious and most important she was mine...now I don´t know anymore, so...please just help me out, I don´t know what to do anymore..._

_Hugo Weasley_

The blonde girl look at the piece of parchment in amazement, he, Hugo Weasley, loved her, Melissa Chase. She dropped the parchment on the floor and left the house running, running to see the love of her life.


	11. Survivor

_Day Eleven - December 11th_

_Main prompt:__stockings_

_Pairing/character:__Dominique/Scorpius_

_Additional prompts:__vast, taking chances, wind_

* * *

><p>I'm fearless, sometimes kind of mean, sweet if I really want to, and obviously amazing. Who am I? I'm Dominique Weasley, and I was <em>that<em> girl if you know what I mean, the girl who was invited to every party, the girl that every guy wanted, the girl who was a bitch sometimes, but who everyone loved anyway. Taking chances was my motto.

My life was perfect; I was dating the sexy Scorpius Malfoy and I was the most popular girl in school.

Until Roxanne stole Scorpius from me. I went in a rage rampage, I was like the wind of a hurricane that destroyed everything, I was no longer_ that_ girl, I was just the pathetic Weasley who had been dumped.

But then I realized, I didn´t like Scorpius that much, I was just so angry that Roxanne, my own flesh and blood, one of my best friends, had stolen him from me! I was heartbroken...

Roxanne came to me, crying and begging for me to forgive her, and...I just had to, I love her, she is my family, and she will always be.

"Dominique?" I spun around to find Scorpius behind me. "I...just wanted to apolo..."

"Save it. I honestly don't want any more talks about this, I just want to move on. The number of man that want to date me is vast, believe me. And now I'm going. Bye Scor, I hope you'll make her happy—because if you don't, you´ll regret it."

I gave him a smile and a quick kiss on his cheek, opened a drawer and took out my lucky stockings that had Christmas trees on them and left my room, leaving behind me a speechless Scorpius.

I am Dominique Weasley, and I am a survivor.


	12. Mine

_Beta by the amazing Lovisa_

* * *

><p><em>Day Twelve - December 12th<em>

_main prompt:__reindeer_

_pairing/character:__Fred the second_

_additional prompts:__charity, dive, lost_

* * *

><p>"FRED WEASLEY THE SECOND!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I can't believe he has switched my shampoo with paint!<p>

His face appeared in the door, and he shot one look at me and started laughing as my hair was green and red.

"You look very festive," he said, laughing even harder.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny! You better run, because I'm going to kill you!" I started running after him. Roxanne had invited me to spend Christmas with her and at first I hadn't wanted to come because I knew that something like this was going to happen. But she had begged me, and well…she is Roxanne, she gets everything she wants, she just has to pout.

She had said that she didn't want to be alone, so I decided to do some charity…and now I'm regretting it. "I'm going to turn you into a reindeer, Fred, and make you live outside!" I said when I tripped on the sofa and "dived" onto the coffee table, where I hit my head.

I fell onto the floor, feeling lost. All I could hear was Fred's frantic voice calling my name, and then I felt his lips on mine.

"I hate you." It was the only thing that came out of my mouth after we broke our kiss.

He smiled slightly. "Of course you… You know, we should take you to the hospital, you're bleeding."

I felt something wet and warm dripping from my head. "Yeah, but first you're going to change my hair back."

He laughed and with a wand movement my hair returned to is natural color, black. "Red and green don't suit you Lilah; I know that now," he said laughing, while helping me getting up.

He's an idiot, but I guess that now he's _my _idiot.


	13. Never say never

Day Thirteen - December 13th

_main prompt:_ gloria

_pairing/character:_ louisroxanne

_additional prompts:_ dazzle, dream, grey

* * *

><p>Roxanne is so crazy; I mean, I thought I was crazy, going out with a million girls, but Roxanne…she blows up the scale. She and Malfoy are the latest scandal in the wizarding world. Oh…the look on Uncle George's face when she told him…it was priceless, he actually turned grey… And that whole thing with Dominique…<p>

"Hey there, Louis." Roxanne sat down next to me at the sofa.

"Hey, Rox, I was just thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yup, and also about Uncle George's face when you told him you were dating Malfoy. He even asked my dad to slap him, to make sure it wasn't a dream...or more of a bad dream, I suppose."

"Yeah…but I guess it could have gotten worse, he could have left the house and hexed Scorpius," she said thoughtfully.

"Never say never, Rox…"

She slapped my arm. "Don't say those things! You're making it worse!"

"Ow…that hurt. Fine, I'm shutting up." I rubbed my arm, for a girl she's unbelievably strong…

"Changing the subject now… How's Gloria?" she asked, smirking.

"How do you know about that?" I stopped rubbing my arm, how could she…?

"How do I know about the Slytherin you're dating? Oh…I have my ways…" She had to have learned doing that smirk from Malfoy!

"Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't; I´ll leave that to you. I guess we have more in common than I thought."

"It's noting, we just made out some times, nothing more is going to happen."

"Never say never, Louis…" She left me there thinking about Gloria; her chocolate brown hair, her blue eyes and her dazzling smile.

Oh crap, I'm in love.


End file.
